hardyboysfandomcom-20200213-history
Template talk:Infobox Book
In response to WHLFan's note on Template talk:Character, I thought I'd make the case for a few more fields in this template. *How about a "ghostwriter" field? Pretty important for a series entirely ghostwritten and better than just writing the author's name in brackets after Franklin W. Dixon. *The ghostwriters didn't always come up with their own storylines. An "outline" field would credit those who came up with the plots. *Sometimes, not always, the revised text of the early books used large swathes of the original text. In those instances, an "original text" field would credit that writer correctly for their contribution. In cases of an extensive rewrite, this field would simply be left blank. *A "producer" field would read "Stratemeyer Syndicate" for many books, but latterly "MegaBooks" and then "Simon & Schuster would take this credit. Just some thoughts. Let me know what you think. Paul Hassett 23:04, 28 August 2008 (UTC) ---- I think you've got something there Paul! I don't like the "original text" field though, what about having the original writer listed with the revised writer, with "original text" in brackets after his name? All do up an example... WHLfan (talk to me!) 02:48, 29 August 2008 (UTC) }} The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia]' - |-style="vertical-align: top;" ! style="font-size: 100%;" align="center" colspan="2" '}}} The Hardy Boys Encyclopedia''' - |- |} ---- Okay here's what Paul's suggested fields would look like along with a new design for the infobox. As you'll notice, as well as the fields you suggested, series would be moved down to the "Chronology" section. Also, the author field would appear as "penname" and if this field is left blank it would automaticly insert "Franklin W. Dixon". I think we should go for it. What do you think? Any more improvements, you would like to see made post them below. WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:34, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Looks good! I know that's not much to add, but I think you got most of the important info covered! If I think of anything else to add, I'll let ya know. :) > Sam spade 07:17, 30 August 2008 (UTC) :Just thought I'd put up what the template would look like with the fields filled. I think it looks really sharp! :WHLfan (talk to me!) 06:04, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::Yep, I have to say that looks great. The only thing I would change is the display text for penname should read "Pen name". Actually, this is generally referred to elsewhere in the Stratemeyer world as the "House name" but it's six/half a dozen as to which to use. Nice work! ::Paul Hassett 07:40, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :::Yeah, I wasn't sure if it was "penname" or "pen name", thanks for clearing that up for me. I agree we could also use "house name". If anyone has any more suggestions please post them, before I implement the changes into the template. We'll probably go live with the changes Monday, I think that will have been plenty of time for every one to get in one the discussion. :::WHLfan (talk to me!) 07:52, 31 August 2008 (UTC) ::::Nice one. Should the Chronology section also have a series number field as well? ::::Paul Hassett 12:37, 31 August 2008 (UTC) New features, and look now in effect As you can see the changes to the infobox are now finished. The new look is pretty obvious, what not so obvious is some of the new fields/changes to old fields, which are: *Fixed width - the infobox will now have a fixed width of 300px, to match the width of ads seen be unregistered users. As a result images will now only work with out the link brackets or namespace title. For example Murder House.jpg not . *New fields **House name - this will default to Franklin W. Dixon if left empty but for crossover series like Nancy Drew and Hardy Boys should be changed as appropriate. **Ghostwriter - the person(s) who actually wrote the book using the house name. **Outline - in some cases some one else other then the ghostwriter wrote the plot outline, in these cases use this field to credit the outline writer. **Producer - the company who produced the book. **Series - this isn't new but has been moved down so is worth mention. **Simonsays - use this to link to the page for the book on S&S's website. copy and paste the url after "content/" in the address. *Retired fields/links **Author - this is still included, for the sake of articles created in the past but should eventually be removed from all articles, and will not be used in the future. **Gallery - the "Gallery" link has been removed from the infobox. From now on use . This should be place in the "See also" or "External links" section of the article along with , as needed. Post your thoughts below. WHLfan (talk to me!) 01:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) ---- I think it looks great. I'll start using those new fields as soon as I can. Would you like me to update the instructions on the Template page? Paul Hassett 08:21, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :By all mean Paul go ahead! :) :WHLfan (talk to me!) 08:32, 4 September 2008 (UTC)